Can I Have This Dance?
by Enigmaforum
Summary: Prom Night, it should be a night filled with perfection, but when your special someone can't be there it really isn't anything but. Her Prom was starting out with nothing but imperfections until he showed up and asked her to dance. Smitchie.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock; it's characters, or the HSM 3 song used in this piece. All of those rights belong to Disney. I just own the idea. owns the world doesn't it?**

**AN: So I totally wasn't planning on doing a new story until I got the new chapter for "Music of Our Hearts" done but then I heard this song and BAM. The song I'm referring to is "Can I Have This Dance?" from High School Musical 3 and I'm really quite in love with it at the moment. I think it's a great message and of course it screamed Smitchie to me. So this is what I give you, two days of work because it wouldn't leave my brain. Hope you enjoy! Lol.**

XXXXXXXXXX

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

_~Can I Have This Dance, from HSM 3_

_**Senior Prom.**_ It's one of the few milestones in the life that almost everyone, or more specifically almost every girl, dreams of. From the very moment a girl begins to hear about this 'magical' dance, whether it be from a friend, a cousin, or as is often the case, their mother, she begins to think about the entire experience. The girl dreams of the way the dance floor will look, what kind of music might play, what kind of gorgeous dress she'll get to wear, but most importantly, she dreams about her date. She hopes that he will be the gentleman her father says she deserves, will dance the night away with her, and of course just make the night a perfect one in a world full of disaster. These dreams are a part of many girls' lives and Mitchie Torres really isn't so different from other girls. She'd dreamt about her Senior Prom since her freshmen year of high school but now that she was here, none of her dreams were coming true.

Yes, the dance floor looked like utter perfection; thousands of flowers adorned the room along with soft lighting and tables all around. Music was flowing loudly throughout the room as people all around danced in their fancy clothes. Girls were in beautiful dresses of all styles and colors; hair, makeup, and nails properly done, and the guys were in their rented tuxes. There was laughter all around as everyone danced the night away, trying to savor one of the last few moments they'd have together before graduation the next week. This night really should be perfection because of the way it was turning out, but all of it honestly wasn't appealing to Mitchie Torres and she had a feeling that it was because she wasn't here with her special someone.

She should've been here with him, Shane Gray, the love of her life. They should be dancing with everyone else, having a perfect night, but he was nowhere to be found. But this was what happened when your boyfriend was a part of Connect 3, one of the most popular bands in the country. You dealt with random absences, not seeing him for months on end and of course accepting it when he broke off a date, even one as important as this. Of course when he'd called a week ago he'd been nothing short of apologetic, telling her he was sorry at least one hundred times in that one conversation and then at least a hundred more every time they talked after that. He'd been sending her flowers of all sorts for the past week as well, with amazingly sweet love notes, and once again, apologies.

She chuckled at the thought, because if anyone had known Shane Gray two years ago, they never would have thought that the word 'sorry' would be in his vocabulary. It was because of his rather jerky attitude but ever since that fateful summer at Camp Rock two summers ago, he'd been a changed man. She smiled at the thought of that summer because even though she'd had quite a drama filled one because of the lie she'd told and she'd met famous people, and then the whole lie had been found out by the entire camp. Yes, her first summer at Camp Rock when she'd been sixteen had been drama-filled, but really in the end, everything had turned out all right. By the time she'd managed to sing her heart out at Final Jam, most of the camp had forgiven her for the lie, she'd gained some of her closest friends to date, and by the time her performance was over, Shane had forgiven her as well. Their impromptu duet had really changed the friendship they'd been building all summer into something more, and later that night they'd declared their feelings for each other while going around in circles on the lake.

Mitchie smiled fondly at that memory of that canoe ride, one that had ended with one of the most spectacular kisses of her short life and her gaining a boyfriend that she loved more than anything. But all of that had happened more than two years ago and somehow, despite the constant absences and the very slight age difference, she and Shane were still together and kept getting stronger with each day. Now, many people would probably question how they managed to keep their relationship going because he was a famous singer, one who spent months on end on the road, and she was still a high school student, one who was still virtually invisible within her school.

Really, they were complete opposites on the social spectrum, but that really didn't bother them in the slightest because they connected on such a deep level. They could talk about almost anything and everything with each other, laughed at the same kinds of jokes and most importantly, their music bonded them in such a way that anyone else's opinions simply didn't matter. Not that anyone aside from their Camp Rock friends and a select other few actually knew they were seriously involved with each other. No, from the very beginning of their relationship, Mitchie and Shane had agreed to try and keep it a secret from the public because they just didn't want to deal with the press. Correction: Shane didn't want her to have to deal with the press and she wasn't looking to have people clamoring after her because of her boyfriend and the friends she'd gained because of him. So they kept their relationship private, very private, as in the only person that really knew outside of Camp Rock was Sierra and somehow they'd managed to keep themselves out of the public eye for the past two years.

Mitchie felt her smile widening at the thought because she honestly thought that the reason they'd managed to stay so unknown was because of the people that knew. Everyone had so far kept their word to keep their knowledge about the relationship a secret and even helped the two of them see each other without fear of the press. So they managed to go on dates alone, see each other when they were able to due to his schedule, and be a relatively normal couple. Relatively because Mitchie doubted that at their age, there were many couples that were as sure about their relationship and its future as she and Shane were about theirs. They'd been together for just a little over two years and were serious about each other; very serious, as in Mitchie was certain that she wanted to be with Shane for the rest of her life. She knew that they were each other's forevers and that she didn't want anyone else.

She knew that anyone who didn't know them would probably call her crazy, would say that they were too young, or that Shane would only break her heart in the end, but to those thoughts Mitchie could only laugh because yes, she and Shane had their fair share of arguments because she knew that without a doubt, he treasured her heart. She knew that he valued their relationship and her as much as she did; the promise ring he'd given her a few months ago on their anniversary was more than enough to show that. He'd given it to her just as that; a promise for forever, of his love for her, and a promise that he was going to propose one day. No, they weren't engaged yet. They knew that that would be really crazy what with her still in high school, but it was coming.

Mitchie didn't need jewelry to have that promise; all she needed was Shane's heart, something she'd had for quite some time now. The promise ring was just his way of signifying it to the world, even if the world didn't know it yet. She glanced down at her right ring finger and sighed as the light caught the simple gold band that resided there. Thinking about the promise ring just brought her right back to Shane and the fact that he wasn't here with her.

In fact, she hadn't even wanted to come to Prom when he'd called her because she didn't want to be alone but alas, her parents and Sierra had convinced her to come. All three of them had said that this was a once in a lifetime experience, that she needed to do this before she left them all in a few weeks for Camp Rock. This summer she was actually going as an instructor for Brown and then afterwards she was moving to Los Angeles and in with Shane because she'd just been offered and signed a record deal with Horizons, the same label that Connect 3 was currently signed to.

In reality, she'd been approached by their label after Final Jam two years ago but she'd told them that she'd wanted to finish high school before moving onto her passion. She really just hadn't wanted to be hindered by needing to finish school and recording a record and the label had agreed to wait. But a month ago they'd approached her again, and she hadn't been able to say no this time. She'd signed the contract with Shane, Nate, Jason, and Caitlyn in the room with her and had actually been busy writing her album ever since then. She was due to start recording with production coming from Caitlyn, up and coming producer extraordinaire as well as her best friend, come August and Mitchie couldn't wait. She was getting to live with her amazingly wonderful boyfriend, live her dream, and be with the rest of her close friends in the process.

All of that was happening in a few months; right now, she was sitting all alone at a table in her prom dress fiddling with the tablecloth as everyone else around her danced and laughed. She really wanted to get out of here. She had come with Sierra after being guilted into it, but now she really wanted to leave. Sierra was on the dance floor with some boy from her AP Mandarin class so really she could slip out, maybe call Shane and talk to him for a little bit outside and then call her parents and beg them to come get her. She was supposed to be getting driven home by Sierra but really, Mitchie wasn't having the night of her life, surely her only friend at this school would understand that she just had to go and now.

Sighing, Mitchie grabbed the small clutch she'd brought with her and went to stand up, wiping the front of her dress in the process. Her dress, the one she'd bought specifically because she'd known that Shane would love it, dark green with a scoop back, a perfect fit to her body, had gone to waste because she'd really just sat there all night in it. She was definitely going to make Shane take her somewhere nice so she'd get some decent use of it and possibly drive him crazy in the process. She smiled at the thought; yes, she could have some real fun with that plan, but first, she had to get out of here.

Unfortunately, the second she moved to step away from the table and towards the door, Sierra decided to finally come back over to the table. Her friend had been gone for several dances but Mitchie wasn't angry that Sierra was having a good time. She should be, and she deserved to be happy with someone, but right now, Mitchie wished that Sierra would go back out on the dance floor with that boy instead of coming over to her and making her exit a no go.

"Mitchie, I came to.... what are you doing?" Sierra asked as she eyed Mitchie's hands holding her clutch.

"Leaving."

"Mitchie!" Sierra said quietly. "Don't leave because he's not here. You know that Shane would want you to have a good time even if he can't be here with you. "

"I know," Mitchie sighed. "But I honestly don't want to dance with anyone else but him, Sierra. And I don't want to drag you down. You should be having fun with that guy you've been dancing with, not worrying about me like you are."

"But Mitchie, I'm your friend. It's my job to be concerned."

Mitchie giggled at that and nodded, quickly grabbing Sierra and pulling her into a hug.

"I know and you positively rock at being my friend, but as your friend I'm telling you this: go dance with him for the rest of the night. Call me and tell me all about it tomorrow because I'm going to get out of here and go attack a pint of Ben and Jerry's," she told Sierra as she pulled away with a smile. "I'll be fine, Sierra, I promise. I just don't want to be here without him. I want it to be special, but only with him dancing with me."

Sierra sighed and nodded in understanding, giving Mitchie one more quick hug before pulling away with a smile.

"Fine, then go. Call him or Caitlyn and yell and moan and groan. Just text me when you get home so I know you got there, all right?" she asked, making Mitchie grin and nod.

"Deal. Now go dance with that boy, he was totally into you." Sierra giggled and turned red but Mitchie nodded and was about to give her friend a push in the right direction but stopped when she heard someone snicker in the background.

"Oh look, isn't it cute, the little geeks are banning together." At the sound of the rather nasally voice behind her, Mitchie groaned. The night wouldn't be complete without the school's resident witch, Jen Orth. She was blonde, rich, and ridiculously popular. She also thought she had the greatest singing voice to ever grace the planet and loved to brag about how well she knew Connect 3 to the entire school. The truth to that was this: she honestly and truly couldn't carry a tune and she'd been to a Connect 3 concert only once in her life. Mitchie knew because Nate had had to call security on her when she tried to break into the boy's dressing rooms. No one knew that story and Mitchie didn't correct anyone. She liked being invisible, but of course, there were times when Jen honestly had nothing better to do than torment Sierra and herself.

Normally, Mitchie tolerated it, because she didn't want to cause drama, and she didn't want to bring attention to herself but she would be damned if she let Jen ruin Sierra's perfect night. She wasn't a timid girl anymore; no, she was a confidant young woman who knew who she was and where she was about to go. She would not tolerate Jen tonight, and she was going to speak her mind. Grinning at Sierra, she quickly turned around and fixed a glare at Jen, who was standing there with her little group of lackies. Of course she had lackies, what mean girl doesn't?

"Awww, what's a matter Torres? Did I hurt your wittle feelings?" Jen asked as she walked up to Mitchie with a saunter in her steps. "Or are you sad because you don't have a date? Or rather you couldn't find a date. After all who would want someone who looks like you?"

Mitchie raised her eyebrow at the comment; she kind of wished that Caitlyn was here with her right now because it'd be funny to watch her smack down with this girl, except Caitlyn was busy getting ready for her own high school graduation as well as her anniversary with Nate, so obviously being here wasn't an option, but still it'd be funny.

"Hmmm I don't know Jen, I can think of at least one person, but he can't be here right now so how about you just go away and leave us alone? Why do you really want to be an immature witch and start drama tonight? Drama that's not going to do anything because we graduate in a week. You're being rather pathetic, actually."

"I'm not being immature Torres, just stating a fact. You're a loser," Jen said pointedly. "And so is your little friend there. Who would want to be here with you?"

Mitchie was about to open her mouth to retort to that, but was stopped when she felt a pair of very strong, very familiar arms wrap around her waist from behind. She felt herself gasp as a pair of lips graced her cheek, lips she really knew very well, and for a second she thought she was dreaming. There was no way that he could be here, he'd had some charity event. He couldn't be here, wrapping his arms around her, holding her, but the second she turned her head and met his dark gaze, she felt her heart lift and he smiled at her.

"You know, I actually can't think of anyone else I'd rather be here with," Shane's voice rang out through the room and Mitchie was certain that she heard people gasp. She glanced at his face and noticed that he hadn't put on anything to disguise himself from the public, not that she minded. Actually, they'd kind of been planning this as publicizing their relationship in a way, wanting to show the world they were together before the paparazzi spotted them in their apartment.

But at the current moment, she didn't care about the gasps and whispers that were spreading throughout the auditorium. She didn't even care that Jen was staring at the two of them with a death glare on her face. All she cared about was that her boyfriend, Shane Gray, was here and holding her in his arms. She instantly leaned into his embrace and could feel the smile spreading across her face like wildfire. This is what Shane did to her, made her giddy even in the most dramatic of times. She quickly turned her head and leaned up to press her lips to his cheek.

He glanced down at her with a grin then, and quickly turned his head so that their lips were meeting. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was enough to sustain them both until they could get out of here, filled with emotion and love. He pulled away after just a moment, but Mitchie found herself smiling as widely as he was.

"Hi," she murmured as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Hi," he whispered back. "What's going on here?" he asked, nodding his head toward Jen and her groupies who were all still staring at them with a mix of death glares as well as absolute shock. Mitchie finally managed to tear her gaze away from Shane's to look at the blonde in front of her.

"Mmmm, nothing really," she said. "Just taking care of a little problem. Right Jen?" she asked slowly, emphasizing the girl's name. At the sound of her name, Jen finally seemed to snap out of the reverie they'd been involved in.

"T-that's Shane Gray," she said slowly. Mitchie grinned and nodded.

"Yeah it is,why?"

"How in the hell did you get Shane Grey to come to the prom with you of all people?" Jen asked rather rudely. "I mean, you're a stupid geek, what did you do for him? Sleep with him? Get your parents to pay him?"

Mitchie laughed at that, and put a hand on Shane's arm to calm him down as he tensed behind her. Even with all the progress he'd made in two years, he still had a short temper, especially when it came to what people said about her. "Shhh," she told him softly.

"I don't really care what you say about it, Jen. And actually if you could just shut up, that would make the world a better place. And really, I don't answer questions about my personal life, but just this once I'll answer yours," Mitchie said in a deathly calm voice. "Shane is here with me because he's my boyfriend and we've been together for a little over two years now. We're in love, and my parents would never have to pay someone to go to the prom with me. And as to if I've slept with him, wouldn't you like to know?" Mitchie asked with a grin, although she would never divulge that kind of information to anyone. Still, that didn't mean that she couldn't have a little fun with Jen first.

"Yeah, right," Jen said with a scoff. "I don't believe it. Shane Gray would never date someone as simple as you. He needs a real woman like me."

Mitchie rolled her eyes and glanced at Shane, who was staring at her with mild amusement in his eyes. She giggled as he pressed a kiss to her cheek and turned his gaze towards Jen.

"If you think you're a real woman then you are sadly mistaken," he told her with a grin. "Mitchie's all I'll ever need and now, if you're done acting like a child, then I'm going to take my girlfriend to dance. That is what this is right?"

"B-but," Jen began before Mitchie promptly gave her a glare to get her to be quiet.

"Jen, please just be quiet. I don't care what you think, never have and never will and come next week, I never have to see you again, thank God, but really, keep this attitude up and see how far it's going to take you in life," Mitchie hissed as she grabbed Shane's hand and tugged him towards the dance floor where the DJ was just beginning to play a slow song.

Shane willingly and dutifully followed her, only stopping when she paused for a moment right by a seething Jen.

"And if you even think of making a move on Shane tonight, I will not hesitate to slap you senseless. He's mine," she threatened with a smile that Shane laughed at before she continued to pull him towards the dance floor. It seemed as though the entire school had been watching that little confrontation, but Mitchie honestly and truly didn't care. All she did care about was the fact that Shane was here and that she was actually going to get to dance with him right now. Shane chuckled from behind her and quickly brought himself forward and encased Mitchie in his arms once more.

"Shane," she giggled as he pressed himself against her and let his lips make contact with her cheek once more.

"What? I just wanted to tell you that there is something insanely hot about you when you're all mad and protective," he murmured into her ear. Mitchie smiled and turned her head to press her lips to Shane's once more, enjoying the feel of their lips together after the separation they'd been having. They lingered like that until Mitchie felt the need to breathe and reluctantly pulled herself away from Shane.

Mitchie opened her mouth to say something, but paused when she heard a very familiar song echoing through the air. It was a song that she'd very recently fallen in love with, but one she didn't ever think she'd hear at her Senior Prom. It was the opening to _Can I Have This Dance_, a song from High School Musical 3 that Mitchie had dragged Shane to see very recently, a song that they'd danced to after the movie, and a song that was now joyfully playing through the speakers set up around the room. Mitchie glanced up at the DJ stand and saw the reason that the song was currently playing; Sierra was standing there and smiling, giving her a thumbs up.

_Take my hand_

_Take a Breath,_

The opening words rang out and all of a sudden Mitchie felt Shane pulling away from her and coming to stand in front of her. He smiled and bowed to her, holding out his hand in the process.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked softly as she smiled and nodded, taking his hand and letting him lead her out to the dance floor. She was instantly swept into his strong embrace and her arms were wrapping around his neck as he pulled her closer. For a few moments, there was nothing but contented silence between the two as they swayed to the song, getting lost in the music and in each other's presence and really Mitchie wanted to leave it like that but her curiosity was getting the better of her. She wanted to know exactly how he'd managed to get here when he was supposed to be doing a charity event.

"Shane?" she asked softly and he smiled, making her almost melt.

"Hmm?" he asked, taking a moment to turn her and bring her back to his embrace.

"How did you get here? I mean, you're supposed to be doing a charity event right now and I hope that you didn't skip out on that Breast Cancer Awareness benefit just for me," she said pointedly and he just laughed and shook his head.

"No, I promise, there was no skipping out on a good cause. We actually got to perform earlier than expected and when we were done, Nate and Jason surprised me with a car and a plane ticket. They said that I should be here for you and send their warmest big brother regards," he told her with a grin. "So I basically had the driver of the car break all sorts of driving limits, got to the airport in record time and thank god, it was only a two hour flight that landed here just a little over forty-five minutes ago. I knew the dance would almost be over but I figured we could get one song in. I didn't even change from the suit I was wearing at the event."

Mitchie stared at him after he finished his explanation and for a moment, she could barely think. Shane Gray had literally proved to her, yet again, that he was the greatest boyfriend in the history of boyfriends. He'd done his best to get here for her with the help of Nate and Jason, and she couldn't be happier than she was at that moment. Laughing, she launched herself into his arms and clung to him in a tight hug.

"I love you, and Nate and Jason, but I love you," she told him quickly. "You are seriously the best boyfriend ever and I love you for being here right now. I just, I love-" Shane chuckled and quickly cut Mitchie off with a kiss, his lips moving in time with the song that was filtering throughout the room. He guided her in their kiss as he was guiding them in their dance; slowly, gently, letting his heart pour out onto her lips.

When she stumbled against him because of the kiss, Shane was right there to catch her before she fell. Mitchie gladly let him have control of the moment, letting her emotions come out in much the same way he was. This was perfection; the music, the dance, but most importantly, the person they were with. He pulled away when he was absolutely sure that Mitchie would be breathless and pressed his forehead to hers once more as he regained his sanity. Honestly, when they kissed fireworks went off around them, no matter how short or how long it was.

"I love you, too, Mitchie and I wanted to be here for you tonight. After all, Senior Prom is a pretty big milestone, it means you're that much closer to graduating, and that means that much closer to being with me."

Mitchie grinned as he held her closer to his body, and she felt her heart soaring at the smile on his face. She loved seeing him happy and would always love being the reason he was happy.

"I can't wait to graduate. I'll miss Sierra, but I'd be lying if I said that I can't wait to start on the next phase of my life, of our lives," she corrected herself and his smile widened at the use of the word 'our'. He kissed her forehead and turned them once more as she leaned into his embrace, enjoying how close he was to her.

"Well, that's good, because I've got plans for us, Ms. Torres, big plans," he told her and she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I know you do, and I'm all on board for these plans. I got really lucky finding someone like you, Shane Gray."

"Well, I'm even luckier to have found someone like you, Mitchie. I mean, it really is like catching lightening, finding someone like you. You're my present and my future all rolled into one. My everything."

"Shane, you're my everything, too. What we have is really a one in a million thing and I never want to lose it."

"We won't, Mitchie. I swear we won't," Shane whispered in her ear passionately. "I love you too much to ever let that happen. And it's like this song says, with every new step we keep getting better and better. Yeah, we have our low points but we come back stronger."

Mitchie felt herself tearing up at his speech and instantly pulled herself into his arms and buried her head in the crook of his neck. "I love you," she murmured into his dress shirt and Shane simply laughed and put his arms around her waist and held her there, still swaying to the now fading music.

"I love you too, Mitch," he murmured into her ear. "And have I mentioned that you look amazing tonight?" he asked, hoping to lighten the mood. Mitchie picked her head up from its current position and she smiled and shook her head, kissing him once more. This night had gone from positively dreadful to absolutely perfect. Not because of the music, or the people, but because Mitchie and Shane were there with each other. They kept dancing as the music finally ended, enjoying this perfect moment with each other, and not caring about anything else in the world except each other in that moment.

_You know I believe that we were meant to be,_

_Can I Have This Dance?_

XXXXXXXXXX

**AN: Feedback is most appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
